urzeala_tronurilorfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Euron Greyjoy (carte)
(menționat) (anexă) (menționat) (menționat) (apare) (menționat) |Origine = Insulele de Fier |aka = Ochi-de-Cioară Ochiul Ciorii |predecesor = {Balon Greyjoy} |domnie = Începând din 300 DC |status = În viață |casa = Casa Greyjoy |Familie = *{Quellon Greyjoy} (tată) *{Balon Greyjoy} (frate) *Victarion Greyjoy (frate) *{Urrigon Greyjoy]]} (frate) *Aeron Greyjoy (frate) *Copii neligitimi *{Rodrik Greyjoy} (nepot) *{Maron Greyjoy} (nepot) *Theon Greyjoy (nepot) *Asha Greyjoy (nepoată) |alte relatii = Falia Flowers (țiitoare) |titluri = Rege al Insulelor de Fier și al Nordului Rege al Sării și al Stâncii Fiu al Vântului Mării Lord Secerător de Pyke |Status = În viață }} Euron Greyjoy, cunoscut și ca Ochi-de-cioară sau Ochiul Ciorii, este cel mai mare dintre frații mici ai lui Balon Greyjoy, fiul lui Quellon Greyjoy cu cea de-a doua soție a sa. El a fost ales de către popor, iar, în urma plebiscitului, a devenit Regele Insulelor de Fier. Euron este căpitanul Tăcerii, o corabie cu un echipaj alcătuit doar din oameni muți, fără limbă. Emblema sa prezintă un ochi roşucu o pupilă neagră, cu o coroană din fier negru dedesubt, susţinută de două ciori. De-a lungul seriei Euron și doi frați ai săi, Balon și Victarion, și-au convins tatăl, pe Lordul Quellon Greyjoy, să se alăture Rebeliunii lui Robert, and they raided the Reach late in the war. După ce Quellon a fost ucis într-o bătălie de la gurile Manderului, iar noul lord Balon s-a întors împreună cu frații săi mai mici în Insulele de Fier, pentru e revendica Tronul din Piatră de Mare. Euron a pus la cale un plan de a naviga până la Lannisport și de a incedia flota Lannisterilor acolo unde era ancorată. Flota de Fier, comandată de Victarion, a urmat planul întocmai, reușind să distrugă forța navală a inamicului și declanșând astfel Rebeliunea lui Greyjoy. După ceva timp de ma încheierea razboiului, în 297, Lordul Balon l-a izgonit pe Euron din Insulele de Fier, ca pedeapsă pentru seducția sau siluirea soției de sare a lui Victarion. Ochi-de-Cioară a fost avertizat să nu se întoarcă atâta timp cât Balon se afla în viață. Victarion l-ar fi ucis pe Euron în cazul în care fratricidul nu ar fi fost tabuu. Deși este tatăl câtorva bastarzi (printre care și al unui băiat de zece ani, cu părul lânos și pielea de culoarea nămolului), Euron nu are nicio afecțiune pentru nici unul dintre ei. De când Euron a fost izgonit, Liniștea a navigat pretutindeni, jefuind și siluind pe cei peste care au. Euron se laudă nu doar că a călătorit până la Asshai, dar și că a navigat pe Marea Fumegândă și pășit în locul în care a existat cândva Valyria. Euron susține că a încercat să scoată un pui dintr-un ou de dragon pe care l-a avut în posesie, cu ajutorul unui vrăjitor din Myr, pe care l-a și omorât de îndată ce s-a saturat de scuzele lui. Ochi-de-Cioară mai afirmă și că a aruncat oul în mare într-un moment în care nu se simțea bine-dispus. Volumul 2 Întorcându-se în Pyke, Theon Greyjoy remarcă absența corăbiei unchiului său Euron, Tăcerea (Liniștea) nefiind în port. Volumul 3 Căpitanul Myrahamului îl informează pe Robb Stark, King in the North, cu privire la moartea lui Balon Greyjoy, King of the Isles and the North, care căzuse în timpul unei furtuni, în încercarea de a traversa podul din apropierea castelului din Pyke. Odată cu întoarcerea sa în Lordsport, Euron revendică Stânca Mării. Lordul Sawane Botley a protestat, iar Euron, drept urmare, l-a înecat într-un butoi cu apă de mare. Volumul 4 Aeron Greyjoy este informat de întoarcerea fratelui său în Insulele de Fier, cu o zi după moartea lui Balon. Momentul întoarcerii sale este pus la îndoială de către unii. Euron se laudă de față cu Oamenii de Fier cu călătoriile sale, printre care și cea până la ruinile Valyriei, unde nici țipenie de om nu a îndrăznit să pășească. Conform unei surse pe jumătate canon, el a capturat și a ținut prizonieri patru vrăjitori din Qarth, inclusiv pe Pyat Pree,„A World of Ice and Fire”: Euron Greyjoy și le-a luat hornul dragonului.„A World of Ice and Fire”: Qarth În cadrul plebiscitului de la Vechiului Wyk, cerut de Aeron, Euron făgăduiește că va cuceri întreg Westerosul cu dragoni, pe care, conform spuselor sale, îi poate controla după bunul plac, grație cornului dragonului pe care îl deține. Deși Aeron îl consideră pe Euron necredincios, el este ales rege, învingându-i pe Asha, Victarion și alți concurenți. Euron aranjează ca Lordul Baelor Blacktyde să fie ucis atunci când bărbatul refuză să îl accepte ca regele său, luând astfel mantia lui Baelor ca trofeu. Euron declanșează atacul Reachului, iar, la porunca regelui, captivii urmează să fie vânduți ca sclavi în Essos. După ce preia controlul asupra Insulelor Scutului, Euron ține un ospăț la castelul Lordului Humfrey Hewett, pe care îl leagă de mâini și de picioare, lângă care se și așează în timpul festinului. Ochi-de-Cioară, la cererea fetei nelegitime a lui Humfrey, forțează fetele și femeile din familia lordului să servească mâncare și băutură dezbrăcate, iar pe Falia Flowers, o ia ca țiitoare. Euron slăbește forțele posibililor rivali prin acordarea de titluri și proprietăți unor susținători cheie de-ai său. Cu toate acestea, el nu reușește să îi convingă pe oamenii de fier să se îmbarce într-o nouă călătorie, în căutarea dragonilor, după ce Lordul Rodrik Harlaw subliniază toate pericolele unui astfel de efort. Euron îl trimite pe Victarion cu Flota de Fier, să o găsească pe Daenerys Targaryen, să o curteze în numele său și să o aducă împreună cu dragonii ei în Westeros. Volumul 5 Euron se autointitulează Rege al Insulelor de Fier şi al Nordului. (anexă) El îi înmânează lui Victarion cornul de dragon, pe care să îl ia în drumul său către Meereen. Victarion își amintește încă o dată că darurile lui Euron sunt întotdeauna otrăvite când îl aude pe preotul zeului roșu R'hllor, Moqorro, afirmând că cei ce suflă din corn mor. Volumul 6 SPOILERE PENTRU UN VOLUM ÎNCĂ NEAPĂRUT La porunca lui Euron, Aeron Greyjoy este capturat și forțat să bea din umbra înserării. Aeron are viziuni: una cu Euron pe un tron de cranii, alta cu Euron (cu înfățișarea unei figuri cu tentacule, asemănătoare unui kraken) pe Tronul de Fier și cu o femeie lângă el. Euron admite de față cu Aeron că a cauzat morțile lui Harlon, Robin, dar și pe a lui Balon. Înainte de a naviga să distrugă flota Redwyne și corăbiile Casei Hightower, Aeron îl zărește pe Euron, singurul îmbrăcat cu o armură din oțel valyrian. Aeron și o Falia însărcinată și fără limbă sunt legați de provă, la fel ca preoții și septonii pe care îi capturaseră. Înfățișare și personalitate Euron este un bărbat atrăgător, cu pielea deschisă la culoare. Barba sa, asemenea părului, este neagră. Fiind numit Ochiul Ciorii, peticul purtat peste ochiul stâng, ascunde, potrivit nepotului său, Theon Greyjoy, un ochi negru, plin cu răutate.Capitol din „The Winds of Winter” Ochiul său drept, considerat ochiul zâmbitor, este albastru precun un cer de vară. De asemenea, buzele sale sunt tot de culoare albastră, ca urmare a obiceiului său de a bea umbra serii. În ciuda firii sale crude și periculoase, Euron nu întâmpină nicio dificultate în a îi convinge să se alăture lui sau cauzelor sale pe cei din jur.Multe obiecte sunt revendicate de marea majoritate a capitanilor, iar Euron, cu toate acestea, păstrează puțin din câștigul obținut în urma jafurilor, pentru sine.Capitol din „The Winds of Winter” Euron este un om imprevizibil, știut pentru plăcerea de a se juca cu mințile oamenilor, ceea ce îi determină pe proprii frați să îl urască. Fiind un navigator și manipulator iscusit, Euron este viclean, nemilos și sigur pe sine. Replici semnificative Referințe Legături externe * es:Euron Greyjoy nl:Euron Grauwvreugd pl:Euron Greyjoy (powieść) zh:攸伦·葛雷乔伊 Categorie:Personaje din seria de cărți Categorie:Personaje în viață Categorie:Casa Greyjoy